elemental_animalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Luna
Appearance Luna is a purple colored wolf with her hair being curly and dyed black and red. Luna usually wears light blue crop tops with red leather trousers. She has a different range of boots that she wears for different occasions and sometimes wears a navy hoodie if she feels cold. Personality Luna is a very clever character since she reads a lot of books in her own time. Since she is a pragmatic character, she is really good at working out strategies and cooperates well with the rest of the group. She is a calm, chill character, but has an eye for detail and can be very easily annoyed if someone doesn't do something correctly. She is mature and can be a little condescending towards people that annoy or inconvenience her. Abilities Elemental Powers Luna possesses umbrakinesis. She can control any forms of darkness at will. She can shape shift into shadows and has really good night vision. Luna can also create dark energy balls as a main attack but she can also create different kind of forms of darkness. If she wants she can control things during the night since it is the main source of her power. Suits and Equipment Luna has a dress made out of a substance similar to dark matter so it can absorb and destroy small physical attacks used against her. Her mask is of leather and coated in a vantablack chemical. It absorbs all light. Other Abilities Luna is the smartest character alongside Chamilla, and is a good problem solver. She is skilled with puzzles and strategy. Relationships Kevin She is the main animal Kevin hangs out with since they decided to be together. Roxy Luna despises Roxy because she has to try to put up with her all the time. She describes Roxy as an immature character and will occasionally make a snide remark towards her. The two of them always get into arguments, sometimes over strategies, but mostly over little things. Roxy is the only character who is capable of making Luna angry. Dekota Luna and Dekota are best friends who easily get along. Despite their contrasting elements and heights, they have quite a lot in common and make an excellent team in battle. Their powers are opposite, but work in similar ways. Chamilla Luna and her like to hang out together and read books in their own time. They can share different ideas with eachother and use them to improve their skills for the future. Ash Sofia Max Hailey Andy Kellin Finn Trivia * She is the tallest female. * Her favourite music genres are classical music and gothic rock. * Her best school subject is English literature, while her worst is food technology, which she is embarrased about. * Luna is interested in a range of gothic subjects, like the dark arts, or classic literature. She is also fascinated by astronomy. * She writes stories and poetry as a hobby. ** Roxy refers to her poems as 'pen vomit'. Category:Characters